fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Home Return! Episode 65
Outside of Jane's home... Jane) Ugh...More promoting... PG) Yep, we still have to promote our upcoming tournament... Jane) But...I want to spend sometime with my mom, she just got back and all... PG) We only have 20 houses, it'll be fine...After that, we're free...It'll only take a few hours, after that...I'll finish the rest...It isn't like the guy's remaining total either... Jane) How much do they have left? PG) At least 150 houses... Jane) O.O Poor Mike... PG) Mike, Alice, and Trent aren't involved in the promoting... Jane) =O Lucky! PG) Yeah, they got lucky...Anyways...Should we get started? Jane) Wait...Why are we in a good mood after what happened yesterday... PG) Because Wolfgang and Samantha are safe and will be with Serenity soon...At least, that's what Nintendo said... Jane) =D That's good! PG) Now...We promote... [ Meanwhile, by Wolfgang ] ( Wolfgang, in head, Who is he...Is he Arric? No...He's dead, isn't he...Can't be him...Is he Blue? No...He's dead...Is he Darterym? Nope, dead too...Just who is he... ) Wolfgang) VOLF! SPEED IT UP! Elemention Volf) WELL, I'M NOT GOING FAST-( Volf flies into a portal ) ( The portal entrance closes ) [ In Serenity's house ] Valentin 98) Thank you and you're welcome... Serenity) Same... ( Valentin and Serenity look outside for a moment ) ( Crystal and Ray start to make snow angels ) Crystal) This is fun! Ray) ...Mom... Serenity) Yes? Ray) When will Wolfgang get here? Serenity) Any minute...Portal travels don't take that long... Wolfgang) And speaking of which, I'm here... Serenity) ... Wolfgang) Mom, you need to help Samantha...She had her neck cut and hasn't woken up... Serenity) ...I'll do my best... ( Serenity walks off ) Serenity) Wait a minute...Where is she? Wolfgang) In the medical room, I put the oxygen mask on her, just in case... Serenity) Okay... ( Serenity walks down towards the medical room ) Wolfgang) Now...I have to take care of some business... Crystal) What happened to Samantha? ( Wolfgang walks over to the front door, opens it, and leaves ) Crystal) All I asked was a question... [ Outside the house ] Wolfgang) Okay...I'm here...Come out, come out, where ever you are James... James) Officer James to you! Cop 4) And I'm his back up, to you! Wolfgang) Nice...Not only do I get to punch one guy's face in, but I get to do it twice =D ( Wolfgang walks down the steps and into Cop 4's face ) ( Cop 4 walks closer to Wolfgang ) Cop 4) Was that a threat! Wolfgang) Yes...Yes it was! ( Wolfgang headbutts the cop ) ( Cop 4 falls down, dizzy ) ( Wolfgang walks towards James ) ( James holds his fist out ) James) Wolfgang...Don't make me do this... ( Wolfgang walks keeps walking ) Wolfgang) What happened, tough guy? ( James runs towards Wolfgang ) ( Wolfgang pushes James into the air, grabs his leg, and slams into the ground ) ( James rolls back, holding his nose ) Wolfgang) Aww...You got a nose bleed... ( Wolfgang sits on James, punching his face a few times ) ( Cop 4 grabs Wolfgang, pulling him off ) Wolfgang) You didn't just... ( Cop 4 hits Wolfgang's knee with a small staff ) ( Wolfgang falls down on his knee ) ( Cop 4 swings the staff at Wolfgang's head ) ( Wolfgang starts to bleed ) Cop 4) Maybe that will teach you! ( Wolfgang kicks Cop 4's knee ) ( Cop 4 falls on his knee, dropping his staff ) ( Cop 4's hat falls off ) ( Wolfgang looks over at the cop, dragging himself away ) Wolfgang) YOU! C22Helios) WOLFGANG, WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU! ''' '''Crystal) ...Big brother... ( Wolfgang looks at Crystal with his eyes widened ) Wolfgang) Crystal... ( Wolfgang quickly gets up and runs away ) Crystal) Wolfgang...STOP! DON'T LEAVE! Medical Updates Tabled! Episode 66 Grade of Home Return! Episode 65? S A B C D F Category:Wolf Story 5 Category:Jane Category:PYRUSGUARDIAN Category:Arric Category:Blueking4ever Category:Darterym Category:Wolfgang Category:Samantha Category:Serenity Category:Crystal Category:Ray Category:Valentin 98 Category:C22Helios Category:James